La Malédiction de Smaug
by Yu-B
Summary: Un dragon mourant ne peut pas lancer de malédiction... pas vrai?


**Bonjour/soir. Me revoilà, je profite de mes vacances (enfin! Trois mois sans vacances, j'y croyais plus!) pour revenir tapoter sur mon gentil clavier. Pour ce grand retour ("lol"), j'ai décidé de faire partager un délire personnel sur ma vision du Hobbit (j'adule Tolkien, pour ceux que ça intéresse). **

**J'espère que ça vous amusera, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**La Malédiction de Smaug**_

Se trouver en face d'un dragon n'avait rien de réjouissant, surtout lorsque l'on devait voler ledit dragon, le roi d'Erebor pouvait le comprendre. Mais maintenant que le dragon était mort, son ami le Hobbit n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en faire, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi il se tenait la tête entre ses mains de cette manière, depuis plus de vingt minutes ?

- On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez, maître cambrioleur ? – demanda-t-il à la minuscule créature, visiblement en proie à une terreur inimaginable.

Les yeux verts du Hobbit fixèrent le visage impassible du nain, rendant l'air hagard de Bilbo encore plus comique. Devait-il se confier au seigneur de la Montagne, au risque de se faire passer pour un fou ? Non… pas la peine. Après tout, il n'avait fait que rêver, non ? Cette voix caverneuse n'était en fait pas du tout celle du dragon Smaug, ce n'était que son imagination fertile de cambriobbit qui lui jouait des tours, voilà tout !

Remarquant que leur sauveur – un brin imbécile, mais tellement attachant – s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les méandres de la perdition mentale, Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à Bofur. S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait pousser le Hobbit à parler franchement, c'était lui. Après tout, c'était à Bofur et à personne d'autre que Bilbo avait exprimé en premier ses pensées quelques minutes avant le piège des gobelins…

Bofur posa une main amicale sur une épaule_ légèrement_ tremblante : « Un problème, Bilbo ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air dans votre assiette. ». Bilbo ne répondit pas, se contentant de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. Les deux nains tendirent l'oreille et finirent par hausser les épaules, lassés. Le cerveau du Hobbit se réveillera bien tôt ou tard. Thorin retourna voir comment se débrouillaient ses neveux avec Bard et Bofur alla voir Gandalf qui discutait dans un coin de la salle de réception avec Balïn.

Une fois que le dragon avait été tué et la bataille gagnée de justesse, Erebor pu enfin retrouver son roi exilé. C'est grâce à l'acharnement de Bilbo et Balïn que le nouveau roi sous la Montagne avait finalement tenu sa promesse faite aux habitants de Bourg-du-Lac (après tout, donner de l'argent à la ville entière n'avait même pas retirer plus de 5% du trésor d'Erebor) et Bard, nouveau chef de la cité avait juré fidélité au royaume d'Erebor. Tout semblait enfin aller pour le mieux et pourtant le Hobbit dépérissait de jour en jour.

Bofur s'entretint quelques minutes avec le magicien gris qui se rapprocha de son ami, voulant tirer toute cette affaire au clair.

- Vous êtes bien préoccupé pour un héros.

La voix du magicien, au timbre si particulier, sembla réveiller Bilbo qui lui lança un regard suppliant, surprenant le magicien et les quelques nains qui observaient discrètement la scène. On avait vu Bilbo énervé, vexé, trouillard, paumé, frustré de ne pas être écouté lors des réunions de crise, mais jamais, _jamais_, suppliant !

- Gandalf ! – pleura presque le Hobbit, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la robe grise du vieil homme – Je vous en supplie, dites-moi que les dragons ne peuvent pas lancer de malédiction !

Le magicien ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rire, rapidement suivit par l'assistance autour d'eux.

- Allons, mon cher Bilbo ! C'est donc cela qui vous effraye ! Vous savez bien qu'un dragon mourant a autant de pouvoir qu'une sauterelle face à un loup ! Ne soyez pas effrayé pour si peu, Smaug a seulement voulut vous faire peur une dernière fois !

- Et c'est réussi ! – s'esclaffa Bofur, donnant un coup de coude enjoué à Dwalïn qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Balïn s'approcha à son tour afin de rassurer leur ami : « Ne vous en faîtes pas, Bilbo ! Smaug était mourant à ce moment-là, sa force vitale était trop faible pour que sa malédiction fonctionne. Au pire vous en ferez des cauchemars pendant quelques semaines et ce sera tout ! ». Bilbo, pas très rassuré pour autant hocha la tête, un léger sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

« _Je te poursuivrai, Monteur de Tonneaux ! Je te poursuivrai et je t'aurai, soit-en certain ! Je t'attraperai et tu ne pourras jamais plus te sortir de mes griffes ! Foi de Smaug le Magnifique !_ ».

Il resta interdit quelques instants, ses pensées défilaient à une vitesse folle. Pour un peu il se croirait sur le front, en train d'essayer de sauver sa peau. Mais qu'avait-il fait au Ciel pour mériter pareille punition ! D'accord, il était superbe mais il restait dangereux, merde ! Dangereux pour lui et surtout pour une certaine partie de son anatomie à en croire les doigts qui effleurait le bas de son dos. Si on lui avait raconté cette histoire quelques jours plus tôt, il ne l'aura pas cru, et pourtant son colocataire était un sociopathe ! Mais là, avec le rêve qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux, les détails de ce rêve et surtout la voix qui ne sortait pas de son crâne, il savait parfaitement que tout ce qu'il croyait avoir rêver s'était réellement passé. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais c'était réel. Point.

John Watson secoua sa tête avant qu'une main froide lui prenne doucement mais fermement le menton. Le regard métallique qui le fixa le fit frissonner. Plus d'or mais tout aussi brillant. Un sourire mauvais vint éclairer le visage de son colocataire : « Enfin je te tiens, petit voleur ! ».

John ne fit rien pour éviter les lèvres de Sherlock, après tout il savait d'avance qu'il était foutu. L'ancien Smaug adorait l'or et lui avait adoré le dragon, même si il était terrifiant. Finalement rien n'avait vraiment changé, si ce n'est que maintenant Smaug adorait les enquêtes étranges et que lui adorait encore plus Smaug. Au point de ne rien pouvoir lui refuser, pas même de se faire plaquer sauvagement contre la porte d'entrée de leur appartement.

Smaug, Sherlock. Maudite Malédiction !

- Maudit dragon. – marmonna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, déjà vaincu.

Sherlock ricana avant de sourire tendrement – heureusement que John ai les yeux clos, il aurait trop honte de sa sensibilité niaiseuse – à son amant : « Moi aussi je t'aime, petit voleur. ».


End file.
